


Cheating

by SugerCat



Series: Married Life [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, English, Fluff, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, Married Life, Translation, cheating john?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock bekommt John in letzter Zeit weniger zu sehen und das gefällt ihm natürlich gar nicht. (Wenn nicht ein Fall der Grund ist)</p><p>Sherlock sees John not very much lately and of course he doesn't like it. (When the reason for it isn't a case)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Montag 18.28 Uhr**

Sherlock beendete seine Wanderschaft im Wohnzimmer und suchte wie immer Johns Laptop. Der Eigentümer war noch nicht Zuhause, denn er musste wieder länger in der Praxis arbeiten. Dem Detektiven gefiel das zwar gar nicht, aber was sollte er denn machen wenn John auf einen festen Job bestand. Wenigstens konnte er seine Langeweile etwas beschäftigen. Dank des Inspektors. Per Email. Ein paar Minuten später kam dann auch der Blondschopf heim.

"Hier Sherlock ich hab dir was zum Essen mitgebracht." Er stellte eine kleine Tüte auf den Küchentisch.

"Ich werde dann mal ins Bett gehen." John gähnte erst mal herzhaft.

"Es war mal wieder ein langer Tag." Müde schleppte sich der Doktor hinüber zum Detektiven und drückte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die dunklen Locken. "Mach nicht mehr so lange."

Und damit schlenderte der Blonde die Treppe hinauf. Sherlock sah ihm etwas betrübt hinter her.

Er konnte es verstehen wenn John an manchen Tagen lange arbeiten musste und dann zu müde für irgend etwas anderes war. Aber diese Tage häuften sich in letzter Zeit.

 

**Dienstag  5.30 Uhr**

Es war noch stockfinster draussen, als Sherlock das klingeln vom Handy seines Partners vernahm. Er wollte sich gerade erheben und fragte sich nebenbei ob es schon wieder Zeit zum aufstehen war, doch eine Hand hielt ihn zurück.

"Du bist vor ein paar Stunden erst ins Bett. Schlaf noch etwas." Meinte John noch müde und schleppte sich aber trotzdem ins Bad. Etwas unsicher schaute er seien Mann hinter her. Weil sein Experiment aber bis in die Morgenstunden andauerte, war er zu müde um darüber nachzudenken was John zu so früher Stunde vorhatte. Seine Schicht begann schließlich erst um neun Uhr.

 

**Mittwoch  14.10 Uhr**

Der Detektiv ärgerte sich. Wollte er doch gestern mit seinem Ehemann zu Abend essen. Aber nein.

Er musste ja unbedingt springen wenn Lestrade ihn zu einen langweiligen Selbstmord rief.

Suizide weil einer dieser Popstars nicht mehr singen will. Sherlock gähnte desinteressiert. Auf was für Ideen diese Leute nur kommen.

Aber seltsam war für ihn auch das er heute morgen gar nicht gehört hatte wie John sich für die Arbeit fertig gemacht hatte. Gegen acht Uhr ist er wach geworden und dem Detektiv schien es so als wäre der andere schon länger als eine Stunde weg gewesen. Den Lockenkopf deprimierte das Ganze etwas. John war letzte Woche ziemlich erkältet und hatte deswegen auf der Couch geschlafen. Ihm war das egal, aber der Doktor wollte nicht das er sich ansteckte. Nun ging es ihm zwar wieder gut, trotzdem hatte er den Detektiv weder geküsst noch umarmt. Ohne Sex konnte Sherlock leben, konnte er vor John ja auch. Mehr oder weniger. Aber er vermisste die täglichen Angewohnheiten seines Mannes wenn er sie nicht ausführte. Er würde ja gerne mit ihm darüber reden, aber Sherlock wollte John nicht wieder reizen. Ausserdem erwischte er den Doktor ja nie zur rechten Zeit. Früh schlief er noch und abends ist John zu kaputt dazu.

Und was wenn John ihm aus dem Weg ging? Aber den Gedanken schüttelte er gleich wieder ab. ‘Sherlock wenn dich etwas belastet kannst du immer zu mir kommen.’ Waren des Doktors Worte. Also wenn irgend etwas wäre hatte er schon etwas gesagt. 

Trotzdem fühlte sich der Detektiv irgendwie schuldig. Was dazu führte das er frische Milch, John's Lieblingstee und noch einen kleinen Kuchen für ihn gekauft hatte. Jetzt war er auf den Heimweg und fühlte sich etwas hungrig. Er fragte sich ob John schon Pause hatte. Aber eine Sms war ja schnell getippt.

_Hast du schon zu Mittag gegessen?_

_SH_

Sherlock wusste das sein Ehemann nicht so schnell zurück schreiben würde. Um so mehr erstaunte ihn die Nachricht die nicht mal zwei Minuten später kam.

_Ja vor einer halben Stunde_

_JW_

So schnell hatte er noch nie geantwortet, dachte das Genie perplex. Selbst wenn John das Handy schon zur Hand hatte und seine Nachricht sofort gelesen hatte konnte er unmöglich so schnell zurück schreiben. Denn sein Mann war einfach kein schneller Schreiber. Weder am Laptop noch am Handy. Ihm machte das nicht wirklich was aus und das war hier auch nicht der Punkt. Er würde einfach John's Chefin demnächst einen Besuch abstatten wenn diese Überstunden nicht bald eine Ende hatten. Wollte er zwar Ärger mit seinem Gatten vermeiden. Doch was blieb ihm schon anderes übrig?

 

**Donnerstag 15.14 Uhr**

Der Detektiv war gerade aufgestanden als es an der Tür klingelte. Verschlafen taumelte er also in seinem Morgenmantel zur Haustür. Der vorige Abend lief eher schlecht als Recht.    

"Ich sehe du bist noch nicht ganz wach. Sollen wir später noch mal wieder kommen?" Begrüßte ihn Lestrade amüsiert. Sally musste kichern, doch Sherlock ignorierte beides.

"Nein ich bin in zehn Minuten fertig." Damit schwang er sich wieder die Treppe hinauf und zog sich an. Es waren nur ein paar Minuten später, als er wieder unten im Hausflur stand.

"Kommst du mit oder willst.."

"John wird nicht kommen. Er muss heute sicher wieder länger Arbeiten." Der Schwarzhaarige spuckte die Worte nur so aus, denn er konnte es selber nicht mehr hören.

"Aber heute ist.." Doch der Inspektor hielt Donovan die Hand vor Mund und schenkte ihr einen warnenden Blick. Skeptisch sah Sherlock die Beiden an.

"Was wollten sie sagen?" Und zum ersten mal interessierte es ihn wirklich was der Sergeant zu sagen hatte. Nicht zu letzt weil es anscheinend auch mit John zu tun hatte.

"Nicht so wichtig. Wir haben es hier mit einem interessanten Mörder zu tun. Im Wagen habe ich noch ein paar nette Bilder du dir ansehen solltest." Greg versuchte den Fall dem Detektiv so schmackhaft wie möglich zu machen nur damit er das eben besprochen Thema in seinem Kopf zumindest für eine Weile zur Seite schob. Natürlich wusste Lestrade was John die ganze Zeit so machte. Er fand es ein bisschen lächerlich das der Doktor es seinem Mann in erster Linie nicht erzählen wollte. Aber er hatte versprochen dicht zu halten. Sie waren schließlich Kumpel und Kumpanen in der Holmesmisere.

"Dann lasst uns erst mal den Tatort besichtigen." Damit lief Sally schon mal zum Streifenwagen raus.

"Wir  können danach in der Praxis vorbei schauen. Du brauchst mit dem Fall doch sicher nicht lange oder?" Wenn man Sherlock unterstellte er könne einen Fall nicht lösen, dann war alles Andere plötzlich weniger wichtig, also schritt auch der Detektiv einverstanden nach draussen. Natürlich hing John immer in seinem Hinterkopf aber der war ja zurzeit auch mit arbeiten beschäftigt. Glaubte der Lockenkopf zumindest.

Als der Inspektor einstieg fuhren sie los. Es regnete heute ausnahmsweise mal nicht, sondern der Himmel war wolkenfrei und blau. Die Sonne wärmte alles mit ihren Strahlen und Sherlock wäre es lieber wenn es aus Eimern gießen würde. Wie konnte das Ding nur so scheinen wenn er sowas ähnliches wie am bodenzerstört war. Das war bestimmt einer der Gründe warum ich fast alle Daten über dich gelöscht habe, dachte der Schwarzhaarige verdrossen. Er wollte den Blick gerade von dem runden Feuerball abwenden, als er es sah. Der Streifenwagen hielt gerade an einer roten Ampel. An einer Kreuzung neben einem Stadtpark. Am Eingang des Parks sah er ihn. Seinen John. Was natürlich nicht schlimm wäre. Nein das unerbittliche war das er da mit einer unbekannten Frau auf einer Parkbank sass und sie hatten anscheinend Spass. Sherlock wünschte sich das er in dem Moment das er wie all die anderen war. Das er die Zeichen nicht sehen würde. Seine Eifersucht und die zu viel aus Langerweile geschauten Nachmittagstalkshows vernebelten seinen klaren Verstand und brachten ihn dazu aus dem Wagen zu steigen.

“Sherlock wo willst..” “John ist dort.” Unterbrach er Lestrade eher geistesabwesend und rannte einfach los. Der DI rief dem Detektiv hinter her, doch bei so einem Sturkopf war es sinnlos. Der Park war vom Auto nur ungefähr zwanzig Meter entfernt. Sherlocks Augen waren immer auf das Pärchen auf der Bank gerichtet. Nicht auf die Straße und auch nicht auf den sich schnell nähernden Fahrradfahrer.

“Hey Mann! Vorsicht!” Wollte der noch Sherlock warnen. Doch zu spät und er prallte frontal mit dem Detektiven zusammen. Beide gingen zu Boden. “Autsch.” Stöhnte der Radfahrer vor Schmerzen.

“Ey? Sind Sie in Ordnung?” Doch der Gefragte konnte nicht antworten denn er ist bei dem Zusammenstoß mit dem Kopf auf den Bordstein geprallt und war jetzt bewusstlos.

“Verdammt! Is hier jemand Arzt? Der hier braucht sicher Hilfe.” Schrie der Radler. Die Leute die sich um sie versammelten wollten dem Radfahrer hoch helfen, als sich Lestrade durch die Menge drängte.

“Hier gibt es nichts zu sehn! Jetzt machen Sie doch mal Platz! Ist hier nun jemand Arzt?” Unser Doktor und seine Partnerin liefen auch auf die Menschenansammlung zu. Dann hörte er etwas von Arzt und er ging noch schneller und zwängte sich mit seinem Standardspruch durch.

“Ich bin Arzt. Bitte lassen sie mich vorbei.” Doch als er sah wer da lag wollte er sich gleich wieder umdrehen. Tat er natürlich nicht.

“Oh hey John. Du auch hier?” “Was hat er denn diesmal angestellt? Wollte er mal Tatort spielen?” Wollte der Doktor wissen als er sich neben Sherlock hinkniete und ihn das Gesicht tätschelte.

“Sherlock? Hey kannst du mich hören?” Der Bewusstlose regte sich erst nicht doch dann zuckten seine Augenlieder. Sherlock öffnete sein Augen langsam und blinzelte ein paar mal. Jeder sah ihn an und er mochte das nicht. Geschwind stand er auf. Was aber dazu führte das sich alles etwas drehte. Er fasste sich an den Hinterkopf.

“Gott sei Dank das du einen ganz schönen Dickschädel hast.” Bestätigte ihm sein Mann prompt.

“Aber ne Beule wird es schon werden. Warum schaust du auch nicht auf den Verkehr?” Er hatte kein Recht sauer zu sein, dachte Sherlock verärgert. Schließlich war ja er derjenige der hinters Licht geführt wurde. Er konnte nicht glauben das John ihn betrügt. Doch das würde sein ganzen Verhalten erklären.

"Alles Ok?" Meldete sich der Radfahrer wieder. Wie es aussah war er Dank seines Helmes nur mit ein paar Schrammen hier und da davongekommen.

"Ja alles in Ordnung. Es war meine Schuld. Ich habe nicht auf die Straße geachtet."

"Oh mein Gott. Er muss ernsthaft verletzt sein!" Warf jetzt Donovan eher scherzhaft ein. Jetzt stand diese fremde Frau auch noch neben John. Der Detektiv konnte nicht mehr. Er wollte nur noch weg hier und alles hinter sich lassen. Also stiefelte er los.

"Sherlock wir sollten...Sherlock?" Der Lockenkopf trat einfach durch die gaffende Masse hindurch und ignorierte den Blondschopf völlig.

"Sherlock?" Er ging in den Park weil er hoffte so allen leichter zu entkommen. So mies wie heute fühlte er sich selten. Er wollte am liebsten mit seiner Reitgerte alles kurz und klein schlagen. Wenn er sie zur Hand gehabt hätte. Gleichzeitig wollte er sich in der dunkelsten Ecke Londons verkriechen.

"Jetzt warte doch mal! Verdammt!" John packte den Jüngeren etwas grob am Handgelenkt um ihn zum halten zu bringen.

"Sherlock zur Baker Street geht es ...da entlang.." Doch John stoppte augenblicklich als er das Gesicht des Detektiv erblickte. Sherlock wollte John einen kalten und abweisenden Blick schenken. Doch an der Miene seines Gegenübers wusste er das es wohl nicht funktionierte. Der Blick funktionierte voll und ganz was John nur mehr erschreckte war das seinem Mann Tränen die Wangen herunter liefen. Sie hörten gar nicht mehr auf und der Detektiv selber schien es gar nicht zu bemerken.

"John ich.." Als Sherlock merkte wie gebrochen seine Stimme klang beendete er seinen Satz gar nicht. Er streifte mit der freien Hand seine Wange und starrte nun etwas irritiert und fassungslos auf seine feuchten Finger.

"Sherlock tut dir doch der Kopf weh? Sag doch was!" Forderte John ihn besorgt nach einer Weile der Stille auf. Der Lockenkopf nahm ein Taschentuch aus seinem Mantel und wischte sich damit das Gesicht trocken.

"Ich will in die Baker Street!" Verkündete er dann forsch, schüttelte Johns Hand ab, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und marschierte zurück zu Straße um nach einem Taxi ausschau zu halten.

"Ich werde ihm mal hinter her laufen. Ich rufe dich morgen mal an." Erzählte John seiner Freundin als sie neben ihm zum stehen kam.

"John er sah ja wirklich am bodenzerstört aus. Hast du irgend einen wichtigen Tag vergessen?" John rollte nur mit den Augen. Schließlich war er derjenige der an solche Sachen mehr dachte.

"Das ist nur einer seiner Phasen. Also bis dann." Die Frau zuckte nur mit den Schultern verabschiedete sich und joggte dann in den Park. Der Exsoldat winkte ihr noch, als Lestrade ihn anstieß.

"Hey John sollen wir dich mitnehmen?" "Nein Sherl.."

"Der ist schon weg." Der Arzt sah sich um und tatsächlich sein Ehemann ist ohne ihn weggefahren. Er schluckte, denn das hatte Sherlock noch nie getan. Zumindest noch nie seit sie verheiratet waren.

"Du solltest dich mit ihm dringend aussprechen. Ich glaube er hat da etwas Missverstanden." Fügte Sally hinzu.

"Hab dir doch gesagt du solltest es ihm erzählen." Tadelte Lestrade und legte kurz seine Hand aufmunternd auf Johns gute Schulter.

"Hast ja recht." Alle gingen zum Wagen und stiegen ein. Der Radfahrer hatte derweil sein Gefährt begutachten und ist dann auch davon gefahren. Ein paar Minuten später war der Streifenwagen auch in der Baker Street angekommen.

"Du machst das schon." Meinte Greg nur.

"So schlimm ist es bestimmt nicht." Wollte ihn Donovan weiter aufmuntern.

"Danke Leute. Man sieht sich." Damit stieg er aus den Wagen und lief zur Haustür. Diese war auch schnell aufgeschlossen, doch eine missgestimmte Haushälterin stand dahinter.

"John was ist mit Sherlock los? Das letzte mal habe ich ihn so gesehen da hast du noch Frauen ausgeführt. Oh nein! John schämst du dich nicht? Der arme Sherlock." Mrs. Hudson wurde fast hysterisch.

"Beruhigen Sie sich. Es ist nicht wie Sie denken. Sherlock hat da nur etwas falsch verstanden. Ich gehe mit keiner Frau aus!" Das schien die alte Dame etwas zu besänftigen.

"Oh und ich dachte schon. Es tut mir Leid John aber Sherlock liegt doch nie bei etwas falsch und da dachte ich.."

"Schon in Ordnung Mrs. Hudson. Ich muss mich jetzt aber entschuldigen. Ich muss dringend mit ihm reden."

"Tue das John. Es finde es nicht schön wenn ihr euch in den Haaren liegt." Der Doktor nickte ihr noch zu bevor er die Treppen hinauf stürmte. Er trat fast vorsichtig ins Wohnzimmer. Wie erwartet lag Sherlock mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf dem Sofa. Er hatte nicht mal seinen Mantel ausgezogen. John setze sich ohne ein Wort auf den Couchtisch und piekste Sherlock mit seinem Zeigefinger in den Rücken.

"Drehst du dich zu mir um?"

"Nein." Kam es patzig von dem Liegenden.

"Komm schon. Ich will dich ansehen wenn ich mit dir rede."

"Ich will aber nicht reden!" Stur drückte der Lockenkopf die Hände auf die Ohren. Er wollte von John nichts hören. Nicht wer seine neue Freundin war. Nicht was sie zusammen unternommen haben und auch nicht das er mehr Spass mit ihr hatte als mit ihm.

"Jetzt sei doch nicht so kindisch." Mahnte ihn John etwas lauter.

"Kindisch? ICH?" Sherlock brüllte die Worte fast und hatte sich dabei so schnell umgedreht das der Exsoldat fast hinten überkippt wäre. Schnaufend stand der Jünger von dem Sofa auf und starrte wütend auf seinen Mann herunter.

"DU...." Fing er an hielt dann aber inne und sprach im normalen Ton weiter.

"Diese Frau. Ich wusste es." Enttäuscht ließ er sich wieder auf die Couch fallen.

"Ich wusste das ich.." Doch das Genie wurde durch warme weiche Lippen ruhig gestellt. Erst war er geschockt. Doch es war für ihn einfach zu lange her das John ihn geküsst hatte. Also beschloss Sherlock sich dem Ganzen hin zu geben und es zu genießen. Der Arzt löste nur langsam von seinem Mann.

"So. Hörst du mir.." Doch er wurde auch unterbrochen als Sherlock in sanft aber bestimmend an seine Gesicht wieder zu sich zog und ihn wieder seine Lippen aufdrückte. Wenn es ein Abschiedskuss ist dann soll er länger dauern, dachte Sherlock betrübt. Er führte seine linke Hand zu John's Nacken um sicher zu gehen das er nicht davon rannte. Der Blondschopf unterbrach das Geschehene nach einer Weile ja nur ungern, aber er wollte nicht das Sherlock das hier tat wegen irgend einer wirren Idee die in seinem Kopf entsprang. Sie mussten erst reden. Er griff also nach Sherlock's Schultern und schob ihn ein Stückchen von sich weg. Aber nur so viel das er ihm richtig ins Gesicht schauen konnte.

Der Detektiv sah niedergeschlagen zur Seite. War er schon so lange mit John zusammen doch es gab immer wieder Momente in denen er Angst hatte. Angst das falsche gesagt oder getan zu haben. Es war lächerlich, dass wusste er auch. Sein Mann war ihm noch nie grundlos wegen irgend etwas böse. Und trotzdem konnte er den Gedanken nicht erstragen John zu enttäuschen.

"Was denkst du gerade?" Fragte der Blonde ihn, als er keine Anstalten machte etwas heraus zu bringen.

"Sherlock ich versteh das ganze nicht wirklich. Könntest du einem Unterbelichteten erklären warum du sauer bist. Wenn es Lara ist, sie ist meine Trainingspartnerin. Aber mehr auch nicht."

"Warum stehst du immer so früh auf?" Der Jüngere sah seinen Gatten heute zum ersten mal richtig an.

"Und warum trägst du einen Jogginganzug und Turnschuhe?" Dabei schob er fragend seine Augenbrauen zusammen und seine Stimmung schlug in eine ganz andere Richtung ein.

"Sherlock ich dachte du bist Consulting Detektiv. Finde es raus! Warum trägt jemand sowas hm?"

"Du gehst joggen. Aber warum?" Natürlich hatte er eine Ahnung.

"Sherlock hast du Kopfschmerzen oder so? Ich mache mir ernsthaft sorgen um dein Gehirn." Sherlock musterte ihn kurz von oben bis unten.

"Du willst abnehmen?"

"Danke. Bei dir hört es sich so an als wäre es für mich unmöglich."

"Nein, nein." Wollte Sherlock den anderen besänftigen.

"Es ist nur...warum? Ich meine hast du zugenommen?"

"Du meinst das dir das hier nicht aufgefallen ist." John zog in einem Atemzug seine Jacke und sein Shirt aus und zeigte Sherlock sein kleines Bäuchlein.

"Ich habe in letzter Zeit einfach zu viel genascht. Mrs. Hudson und ihre Leckerrein. Dazu kann ich einfach nicht nein sagen." Beschämt sah John an seinem Körper herunter.

"John ob du nun ein paar Kilo mehr oder weniger hast ist mir doch egal."

"Aber du hackst doch immer auf deinem Bruder herum das er zu dick ist."

"John, Mycroft hat auch nur etwa fünf Kilo zu viel. Er war als Kind aber sehr übergewichtig. Deshalb kann man ihn an diesen Punkt am besten aufziehen."

"Und was war mit  Sally?"

"Also das Donovan zugenommen hat war nur ein Fakt." Sherlock machte eine kurze Pause und rollte mit den Augen.

"Und wie du weist liegt es bei ihr nicht am Essen."

"Trotzdem wäre ich gerne fit. Mit dir weis man ja nie was auf einem zukommt. Ich will ja nicht keuchend an ner Ecke zusammen brechen während du dir einen Messerkampf ein paar Kilometer weiter lieferst."

"Jetzt übertreibst du aber. Aber mal im Ernst. Mit dieser.."

"Ihr Name ist Lara und bevor du weiter in diese Richtung gehst, sie ist auch verheiratet."

"Das ist.." "Und wenn du jetzt sagst das sowas kein Hinderungsgrund ist dann bin ich etwas enttäuscht von dir." Gespielt zog der Blonde einen Schmollenmund. Schuldgefühle machten sich in Sherlock breit.

"John ich..” “Das es nach all der Zeit noch funktioniert.” Der Lockenkopf sah ihn verdutzt an.

“Sherlock natürlich weis ich das es Verheiratete gibt die ihre Partner betrügen.” Der Arzt seufzte schwer.

“Du hattest ja schon in manchen Fällen damit zu tun.” Er stand jetzt auf und nahm seine Klamotten in die Hand.

“Und Anderson muss ich gar nicht erst erwähnen.” “Hast du trotzdem.” Stellte das Genie fest.

“Ja wie dem auch sei. Hast du noch Fragen? Ich würde nämlich gern duschen gehen und ...Sherlock?” Der Jüngere warf erst seinen Mantel auf die Couch und knöpfte dann sein Hemd auf.

“Eigentlich möchte ich noch wissen warum du immer so lange Arbeiten musst, aber die Diskussion können wir auf später verschieben.”

“Sherlock können wir DAS nicht auf später verschieben?” Sagte John betonend als er erkannte auf was Sherlock hinaus wollte.

“Lara hat mich durch die halbe Stadt gehetzt und ich rieche auch dementsprechend. Also lass mich..” Der Schwarzhaarige lies sein Shirt einfach achtlos auf den Boden fallen, als er es ganz geöffnet hatte und schritt jetzt zu John herüber. Ihn machte es zum ersten mal glücklich, das er sich in einer Sache geirrt hatte.

“Wir sollten Wasser sparen und..”

“Gott Sherlock! Du weist genau das wir dabei mehr Wasser verbrauchen als sparen.” John wollte dabei den Detektiv nicht ansehen denn er wusste wenn er ein Blick auf den nun auch freien Oberkörper werfen würde dann könnte er sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Doch der Lockenkopf legte noch einen drauf und zog seine Hose mit samt der Unterhose herunter, angelte sich geschickt  heraus und kickte beides achtlos zur Seite. Er war jetzt weniger als einen Schritt von seinem Mann entfernt.

“Sie mich an John.” Dieser bittende aber auch leicht raue Ton liess den Doktor dann doch schwach werden. Zügig überbrückte er die letzten paar Zentimeter auch noch und zog Sherlock verlangend an sich.

“Du spielst echt nicht fair.” Beschwerte John sich nahm aber danach die anderen Lippen wieder in Besitz. Nach einem kurzen aber verlangenden Kuss löste er sich wieder von Sherlocks Lippen, wanderte aber nur ein Stück weiter runter um an seines Hals zu knabbern.

“Bei diesem Spiel sind mir die Mittel egal.” Raunte der Lockenkopf. “Hauptsache das Ergebniss stimmt.”

Das brachte den Blonden zum lächeln. Er griff Sherlock schamlos an den Hintern und presste ihn noch etwas mehr ans sich um ihn zu zeigen wie sehr er spielen wollte.

Der Detektiv warf dem Kopf in den Nacken um John mehr Arbeitsfläche zu bieten.

"Ausserdem verbrennt man bei diesem Spiel auch Kalorien." Stellte der Größere fest.

"Du bist echt unmöglich!" Doch weiter beklagen würde sich auch John in dieser Situation nicht. Zu sehr war er in diesem Moment auf Sherlocks Körper fixiert, als noch irgend einen sinnvollen Satz heraus zu bringen.

 

**Freitag  00.18 Uhr**

Der Detektiv lag flach auf dem Rücken im Bett und sah an die Decke.

"An was denkst du?" Erkundigte sich John nach einer Weile in der er Sherlock nur ansah.

"Du solltest schlafen. Musst du morgen nicht wieder früh raus?"

"Ich hab morgen frei. Aber mal was anderes. Du bist nicht mehr sauer wegen der ganzen Sache?" Der Blondschopf setzte sich dabei im Bett auf.

Der Lockenkopf drehte sich jetzt auf die Seite um John besser zu sehen. Natürlich war es noch mitten in der Nacht aber die Straßenlichter reichten völlig aus um Umrisse zu erkennen.

"Sauer? Nein. Ich hätte mich auch besser verhalten sollen. Aber warum hast du mir das Ganze nicht von Anfang an erzählt?"

"Du warst so beschäftigt mit diesem Spidermankiller und da dachte ich verschiebe es auf später. Aber das ist doch jetzt egal. Ich hätte.."

"Nein. John es ist nicht egal. Ich weis das ich manchmal weg bin, auch wenn ich hier in der Wohnung zu sein scheine. Mit den Gedanken bin ich fort."

"Es ist in Ordnung. Wirklich. Du warst schon immer so und.. "

"Ich will aber das sich das ändert. Wenigstens ein bisschen." John lächelte und rutschte näher an Sherlock heran.

"Ich liebe dich so wie du bist." Sherlock lächelte jetzt auch freudig vor sich hin.

Es war ihm egal wie oft John es wiederholte und er wusste auch das er es eigentlich nicht mochte wenn man das Offensichtliche auch noch aussprach,

aber die Worte 'Ich liebe dich' wurde er nie überdrüssig.

"Denn wenn du dich ändern würdest, dann wärst du ja nicht du. Wenn das Sinn macht." Fuhr der Ältere fort.

"Natürlich macht das Sinn.” Sherlock strich mit seiner Hand sanft über Johns Arm rauf und runter.

Nach einiger Zeit stoppte er wieder. “Aber John der Spidermankiller? Wirklich?”

“Der Typ is dir Wände hochgeklettert! Mann klettert in Fenster und tötet. Das klingt doch unspektakulär.”

Der Detektiv rollte bei dem Satz mit den Augen. “Von der Grammatik ganz zu schweigen.” 

Der Blonde lachte kurz als ihn was in den Sinn kam.

"Sollstest du nochmal aus dem Fenster klettern, dann treffen wir uns eine Woche lang zum Abendessen mit deinem Bruder. Oder besser du gehst mit Anderson in Zukunft auf Verbrecherjagd und Molly lässt dir keine Versuchobjekte mehr übrig. Nein warte jetzt.."

"Oh Gott John, ich hab es verstanden. Hör auf!" Unterbrach Sherlock seinen Mann gequält.

"Gut." Meinte dieser grinsend und legte sich wieder hin.

"Hmpf." Gab der Lockenkopf nur stur von sich bevor er seinen Kopf auf des anderen Brust legte. John grinste wieder weil er wusste das Sherlock es nicht sehen würde und fing an seinem Mann den Kopf zu kraulen. Es dauert auch nicht lange bis Sherlock durch diese Methode und durch das gleichmäßige Geräusch was John's Herz verursachte in tiefen schlaf versunken war. Bald darauf folgte ihm John auch. Wie immer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Monday 18:28**

Sherlock ended his wandering in the living room, looking as always for John’s laptop. The owner wasn’t home because he had to go back in the practice for more work. The detective doesn’t like it but what could he do when his man wants a steady job. At least he was able to deal with his boredom a little. Thanks to the inspector. By Email. A few minutes later came home and the blonde.

"Here Sherlock. I've brought you something to eat." He placed a small bag on the kitchen table.

"I will go to bed now." John yawned only heartily.

“Once again it was a long day." Tired to the doctor dragged himself over to the detective and gave him a kiss on the dark curls.

“Don’t stay awake all night again.” And so the blonde strolled up the stairs. Sherlock looked a little sadly behind him. He could understand it if John had to work long hours on some days and is then too tired for anything else. But these days became more frequent lately.

* * *

 

**Tuesday 5:30**

It was still pitch dark outside when Sherlock heard the ring from his partner's mobile phone. He was about to raise and wondered in if it was already time to get up again but a hand stopped him.

“You went to bed only a few hours ago. Sleep a little longer." John said still sleepy but dragged himself into the bathroom anyway. Somehow uncertain Sherlock looked behind his man. But because his experiment lasted until the morning, he was too tired to think about what John was up at such an early hour. Finally his shift began at about nine o’clock.

* * *

 

**Wednesday 14:10**

The detective was annoyed. He wanted to eat for dinner with his husband yesterday. But no.  
He has to jump when Lestrade called him for a dull suicide. Suicide because one of these popstars don’t sing anymore. These people come to stupid kind of ideas.  
But what was strange for him that he hasn’t heard as John made himself ready for work this morning. About eight o‘clock he got awake and it seemed to the detective that the other was already more than an hour away. The curly head depressed the whole thing a little. John had quite a cold last week and therefore was sleeping on the couch. He doesn’t care about that but the doctor wanted to prevent that he gets infected too. Now his man was doing well again but he hasn’t kissed nor hugged the detective.

Sherlock could live without Sex, he could this all the years before John. More or less. But he missed his man's daily habits if this didn’t carry them on. He'd like to talk to him about it but Sherlock doesn’t want to irritate John again. In addition, he never got the doctor at the right time. Early on, he was still asleep and in the evening John's seemed too tired.

And what if John was avoiding him? But this thoughts he shook off again. ‘Sherlock when you bothered be something you can always come to me.’ Were the doctor's words. So if any would be this had said something first.

Nevertheless, the detective felt somehow guilty. Which resulted to that he bought fresh milk, John's favorite tea and a small cake for his man. Now he was on his way home and felt a little hungry. He wondered if John had already his break. But a sms was indeed typed quickly.

_Have you had lunch yet?_  
_SH_

Sherlock knew that his husband wouldn’t write as quickly back. All the more astonished him the message that arrived not even two minutes later.

_Yes half an hour ago_  
_JW_

  
So fast has he never answered before, the genius thought perplexed. Even if John had the cell phone already in the hand and read his message immediately he couldn’t possibly write back so soon. Because his man simply wasn’t a fast writer. Neither on the laptop nor on the phone. Well that doesn’t really matter to him now because this wasn’t the point. He would pay John's boss soon a visit when this overtime hasn’t an end soon. Although, he wanted to avoid trouble with his husband. But there is no other choice?

* * *

 

**Thursday 15:14**

The detective had just got up as suddenly the doorbell rang. So sleepily he staggered in his dressing gown to the front door. The previous night was rather bad then good.

“I see you're not quite awake yet. Shall we come back later again?" Lestrade greeted him amused. Sally chuckled, but Sherlock ignored both.

"No. I'm ready in ten minutes." He swung himself back up the stairs and got dressed. It was only a few minutes later, when he came down in the hall again.

"Are you coming with us or.."

"John will not be with us. He must for sure work longer today again." The dark haired man just spat the words out because he couldn’t longer hear this himself.

"But today is .." But the inspector held Donovan a hand over her mouth and gave her a warning look. Skeptical saw Sherlock at them.

"You were saying?" And for the first time it really interest him what the sergeant had to say. And that not only because it seemed to have to do something with John.  
"Never mind. We are dealing with an interesting murderer. In the car, I have a few nice pictures you should look at." Greg tried to make the case palatable for detective as possible just so this pushed the discussed topic at least for a while to the side. Of course, Lestrade knew what John was doing all the time. He thought it was bit ridiculous that the doctor doesn’t want to tell this thing his man. But he had promised to keep his mouth shut. Finally they were buddies and cronies in the Holmes misery.

"First let's visit the crime scene." So Sally went out to the police car.

"We can then stop by the practice. You certainly don’t need long with this case or?” If one assumed Sherlock he couldn’t solve a case then was suddenly anything less important. Therefore also the detective stepped in agreement outside. Of course, John always hung in his mind but this was so busy currently with his work. Thought the curly head at least.  
When the inspector was also in the car, they drove off. It doesn’t rain for once today. The sky was cloudless and blue. The sun warmed everything with its rays and Sherlock would prefer if it was pouring down the water. How could that thing be so bright when he felt something similar like devastated? That was certainly one of the reasons why I deleted almost all information about you, thought the curly-haired morose.

He wanted to turn away his eyes from the round fireball as he saw it. The police car stopped just at a red light. At an intersection next to a city park. At the entrance of the park he saw him. His John. Which of course isn’t a bad thing. No the inexorable was that he sat there with an unknown woman on a park bench and they apparently had fun. Sherlock wished that he was like all the others at that moment. That he wouldn’t see the signs. His jealousy and the out of boredom watched talk shows in the afternoon nebulized his clear mind now. It brought him to climb out of the car.

"Sherlock where are you.."

"John is there." He interrupted Lestrade rather absently and then just ran. The DI called after detective but with such a stubborn it was useless. The park was only about twenty meters away from car. Sherlock's eyes were always directed to the couple on the bench. Not on the road and not on the rapidly approaching bikers.

“Hey Man! Look out!" This wanted to warn Sherlock. But too late and he crashed together with the detective. Both went to the ground.

"Ouch." Groaned the biker in pain.

"Ey? Are you okay?" But asked one couldn’t answer because he's collided in the collision with the head on the curb and was unconscious now.

"Damned! Is anyone here a doctor? This one certainly needs help." Shouted the biker. The people who gathered around them wanted to help the cyclist up when Lestrade pushed his way through the crowd.

“There's nothing to see! Now make a bit space here! Is someone are doctor here?" The ex-soldier and his partner ran also to the crowd. Then he heard something from doctor and he went even faster through the people with his standard saying.

"I am a doctor. Please let me pass.” But when he saw who was there, he wanted to turn around again. Of course he doesn’t.

“Oh hey John. You here, too? "

"What did he do this time? Does he play the crime scene himself?" The doctor wants to know as he knelt down next to his husband and patted his face.

"Sherlock? Hey can you hear me?" The Unconscious still not stir but then twitched his eyelids.  
Sherlock opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times. Everyone looked at him and he doesn’t like that. He quickly stood up. But what resulted that everything turned before his eyes a little. He grabbed at the back of his head.

"Thank God that you have a very nice thick head.” His husband confirmed him promptly.

"But it’ll be a bump. Why don’t you look at the traffic?" He had no right to be mad, thought Sherlock annoyed. After all, he was the one who was tricked. He couldn’t believe that John is cheating on him. But that would explain his whole behavior.

"Everything ok?" The biker came back in the conversation. It looked like it was thanks to his helmet that he got away with only a few scratches here and there.

"Yes all right. It was my fault. I didn’t payed attention to the road."

"Oh my God. He must be seriously hurt!" Tossed Donovan rather jokingly in. Now this strange woman was also next to John. The detective couldn’t stay anymore. He just wanted to get out of here and leave everything behind. So he strode off.

"Sherlock we should go.. Sherlock?" The curly head came easily through the gaping mass, ignoring the blonde completely.

“Sherlock?" He went to the park because he hoped to escape easier from all that. It felt so rare badly as today. He wanted to beat everything to bits with his riding crop. If he would have it at his hand. At the same time he wanted to hide in the darkest corner of London.

"Now wait a minute! Damn!" John grabbed the younger a little rough on his hand to stop him and pull him around.

“You know the way to Baker Street is..there.." But the blonde stopped immediately when he saw the face of the detective. Sherlock wanted to give John a cold and repellent glance. But he saw on the face of his opponent that it probably wasn’t working. The gaze functioned fully what John frightened was that tears ran down his husbands cheeks. They didn’t stop and it seemed the detective doesn’t notice it himself.

“John I.." As Sherlock realized how broken his voice sounds he doesn’t finish his sentence. He brushed his cheek with his free hand and stared now a bit confused and stunned at his wet finger.

"Sherlock, is the pain worse on your head? Say something!" John asked him worried after a while of silence. The curly-haired took a handkerchief from his coat and wiped his face dry.

"I want to Baker Street!" He announced then briskly, shook Johns hand off, turned on his heel and marched back to road to a lookout for a taxi.

"I'm going to run behind him. I'll call you tomorrow." John told his friend when she came near to him.

“John, he really looked devastated. Did you forget any important day?" The addressed just rolled his eyes. After all, he was the one who thought more about such things.

“This is just one of his phases. So until we see again." The woman just shrugged her shoulders and said goodbye then jogged into the park. The ex-soldier you even waved as Lestrade nudged him.

"Hey John, we will take you with us ok?"

"No Sherl.."

"He's gone." The doctor looked around and actually his husband drove away without him. He swallowed, because Sherlock had never done it before. At least never since they were married.

"You should urgently speak with him. I think he has misunderstood something." Sally added.

"I said you should tell him." Rebuked Lestrade and briefly put his hand reassuringly on John’s good shoulder.

"You're right." All went to the car and got in. The biker had meanwhile inspected his vehicle and then drove also away. A few minutes later the police car had arrived in Baker Street.

"You'll be fine." Greg said only.

"It couldn’t be so bad intended." Donovan wanted him further cheer.

"Thanks guys. See you later." John got out of the car and ran to the front door. This was also open quickly, but an ill-tuned housekeeper was behind it.

"John what's going on with Sherlock? The last time I saw him like that you were still having dates with women. Oh no! Aren’t you ashamed? Poor Sherlock." Mrs. Hudson was almost hysterical.

"Calm down. It's not like you think. Sherlock has understood something wrong. I don’t go out with any woman!" That seemed to appease the old lady.

"Oh, and I was beginning think.. I'm sorry John but Sherlock is never wrong with something is wrong and so I thought..”

“It’s okay, Mrs. Hudson. I must but apologize now. I have urgently to talk to him."

“Do this, John. It don’t find it nice if you arguing.” The doctor nodded at her before he stormed up the stairs. He stepped almost cautiously into the living room. As expected Sherlock lay with his back to him on the sofa. He hasn’t even taken off his jacket. John sat down without a word on the coffee table and poked the other with his index finger in the back.

"Would you like to turn to me?"

"No." It came offended from the lying one.

“Come on. I want to look at you when I'm talking to you."

"I don’t want talk!" Stubborn pressed the curly head his hands on his ears. He wanted to hear nothing from John. Not who was his new girlfriend. Not what they did together, nor that he had more fun with her than with him.

"Now don’t be so childish." John admonished a little louder.

"Childish? I?" Sherlock shouted the words and almost had flipped so fast that the ex-soldier would be almost fallen backwards. Snorting the younger one stood up from the sofa and glared down at his man.

"YOU ...." He began but stopped and spoke in a normal tone on.

"This woman. I knew it." Disappointed, he plopped down on the couch again.

“I knew I wasn’t.." But the genius was silenced by warm soft lips. At first he was shocked. But he couldn’t let go so easy then for him it was too long ago that John had kissed him. So Sherlock decided to give up and enjoy it. The doctor broke slowly from his man away after a moment.

"So. Are you now listening to.." But he was also interrupted as Sherlock pulled his face gentle but determinative, so their lips could meet again.  
If it's a goodbye kiss then it should take longer, Sherlock thought sadly. He led his left hand to John's neck to make sure that this doesn’t run away. The blonde interrupted that what happened after a while reluctantly but he doesn’t want that Sherlock is doing this because of some confused idea that sprang into his head. They had to talk first. So he grabbed Sherlock's shoulders and pushed him away a little. But only so much he could look him right in the face.

The detective looked dejected aside. Had he been so long with John together but there were always moments in which he was afraid. Afraid that he has done or said the wrong thing. It was ridiculous that he knew as well. His man he has never been mad with him without reason. And yet he couldn’t bear to disappoint John.

"What are you thinking right now?" Asked the blonde when the other made no move or let a word out.

“Sherlock I really don’t understand the whole thing. Could you explain an underexposed why you're mad? If it’s Lara, she is just my trainings partner. But nothing more.”

“Why are you getting up ever so early?" The younger man looked at his husband for the first time correctly today.

"And why are you wearing a jogging suit and sneakers?" He pushed questioning his brows together and his mood changed into a completely different direction.

“Sherlock, I thought you were consulting detective. Find it out. Why would someone wear something like this huh?"

"You go jogging. But why?" Of course, he had an idea.

“Sherlock did you have a headache or something? I'm seriously worried about your brain." Sherlock looked at him briefly from top to bottom.

“You want to lose weight?"

"Thanks. It sounds like as it would be impossible for me."

"No, no." Sherlock wanted to appease the other.

"It's just... why? I have you gained so much?"

"You mean that you haven’t noticed this here." John took off in one breath his jacket and his shirt and showed his Sherlock little round belly.

“I just snacking too much lately. Mrs. Hudson and her delicious biscuits. I just can’t say no." John looked ashamed down his body.

“John, I don’t care if you have a few kilos more or less now."

“But you always annoy your brother that he is too fat."

“Mycroft has only about five kilos too much. He was as a child very overweight. Therefore, you can bug him the best at this point."

"What about Sally?"

"That Donovan has gained weight was just a fact." Sherlock paused and rolled his eyes.

“And as you know it's up to the food by her."

“Nevertheless, I would like to be fit. With you I never know what to expect. I don’t want to collapse panting in a corner while you in a knife some streets further."

“Now you're exaggerating. But seriously. This woman.."

“Her name is Lara and before go further in this direction, she is also married."

"This is .."

"And if you say now that is no hindrance reason I am a little disappointed in you." Played pulled the blond a pout. Guilt set out wide in Sherlock.

"John I.."

"That it still works after all this time." The curly-haired looked at him puzzled.

“Sherlock, of course I know that there are married people who cheat on their partners." The doctor sighed heavily.

"You had already some cases with this theme in it." Now he stood up and took his clothes in hand.

"And I don’t have to mention Anderson."

"You did anyway." Noted the genius.

“Yes, anyway. Do you still have questions? I would namely like to take a shower and... Sherlock?" The younger one just threw his coat on the couch and then unbuttoned his shirt.

“Actually, I would like to know why you always have to work so long but we can the discussion later."

“Can’t we continue _that_ later?" John said emphasizing when he realized to what Sherlock wants to do.

"Lara has rushed me through the half city and I smell accordingly. So let me.." The dark-haired let his shirt carelessly fall to the ground when he had fully opened it and walked over to John. It made him happy for the first time that he had been wrong about one thing.

"We should save water and.."

"God Sherlock! You know exactly that we consume more water than save by that." John doesn’t want to look at the detective because he knew if he would throw a glance at the now free upper body then he could no longer control himself. But the curly head doesn’t stop. So he pulled down his pants with the underpants and kicked both carelessly aside. He was less than a step away from his man.

"Look at me, John." This pleading but also slightly rough tone made the doctor weak.

“You really don’t play fair." Complained John but possesses the other lips again. After a brief but longing kiss he pulled away from Sherlock's lips and moved just a bit further down to nibble on his neck.

“In this game, I don’t care about the means." Whispered the curly head.

"The main thing is the result is right." That made the blonde smile. He grabbed Sherlock shamelessly on the butt and pressed them a little more together to show how much he wanted to play. The detective threw the head back to provide more working space for John.

"In addition, you also burn calories at this game." Noted the taller man.

"You're really impossible!" But John wouldn’t continue to complain in this situation. Too much, he was fixed on Sherlock's body at this moment and couldn’t bring a meaningful sentence out.

* * *

 

**Friday 00:18**

The detective was lying flat on his back in bed and stared at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?" John inquired after a while in which he only looked at the other.

"You should sleep. Don’t you have to get up early tomorrow again?"

"I got a free day. But something else. You're no longer upset about the whole thing?" The blonde sat up in the bed. The curly head turned to the side to see John better. Of course it was still in the middle of the night but the street lights were completely enough to see the outlines.

“Upset? No. I should have also behaved better. But why haven’t you told me the whole thing from the beginning?"

“You were so busy with this spiderman killer and I thought to do it later. But that doesn’t matter now. I should.."

“No. John, it’s a matter. I know that sometimes I'm away even if I seem to be here in the apartment. With the thoughts I'm gone."

"It's fine. Really. You've always were like that and.."

“But I want to change that. At least a little." John smiled and shifted closer to his man.

"I love you like you are." Sherlock smiled also happily to himself. He doesn’t care how many times John repeated it and he also knew that he really not like it when the obvious is uttered out loud but he got never tired of the words 'I love you'.

“Because if you change then you wouldn’t be you anymore. If that makes sense." The older one continued.

"Of course, that makes sense." Sherlock ran his hand up and down gently on John's arm. After a while he stopped again.

"But John the Spiderman Killer? Really?"

"The guy was climbing up the walls! Man climbs in the window and kills. That sounds unspectacular.” The detective rolled with the eyes.

"Not to mention the grammar." The blonde laughed shortly as something came to his mind.

"If you climb out of the window so easily again then we will meet your brother for dinner for a week. Or better you go with Anderson to chase criminals in the future and Molly doesn’t left anymore test objects for you. No, wait I got it now. You.."

"Oh God John, I've understood. Stop it!" Sherlock interrupted his man and felt tormented.

"Good." Said this with a grin and lay down again.

"Hmph." The curly head gave out stubborn before he rested his head on the breast of the other. John grinned again because he knew that Sherlock wouldn’t see it and began caress his man’s head. It doesn’t takes long before Sherlock sunk into a deep sleep by this method. This and the rhythmic sound that the doctor’s heart causes. Soon after, John followed him also. As always.


End file.
